Heaven is not enough
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: INCOMPLETA/02UP!-Slash-cont de Luar Morto- O que aconteceu com Harry após aquela noite de lobo? Memórias boas e ruins depois de uma queda livre na vida do "salvador". UP UP UP 2 UP!
1. Freak on a leash

_**Heaven is not enough**_

_Continuação de Luar Morto._

Essa fic é Angst, mais angst que Luar morto, Já aviso que vcs vão desejar matar a maior parte dos personagens... é uma fic deprê bem ao meu estilo, também é cheia de idas e vindas (flashbacks), não sei pq estou avisando, mas minha conciência manda... dedico essa fic a _Condessa Oluha_ por ter sido a primeira pessoa a fazer reviews tão inteligentes e detalhados de uma fic minha... amei eles Oluha! Essa fic é pra vc! Mesmo que eu ache que vc pode não gostar como os personagens vão agir, meio OC´s.

Me perdoem quem não entende nada de Inglês... Eu sou uma amante da lingua portuguesa(BRASILEIRA!) Mas desta vez tropecei na falta de opções... _Heaven is not enough _vem da música de mesmo nome de Steve Conte, muito comuns nas AMV de um certo anime sobre lobos. Ela vai aparecer como música tema mais cedo ou mais tarde. As músicas temas, podem ou não ser escutadas, isso não é uma song fic, só acho que elas tem a ver com o que é tratado no capítulo. As vezes parte delas está citada como título do capítulo, ou no ínicio, traduções e explicações vem no fim.

Para quem reclamou do meu estilo... menos reticências, mais vírgulas (como eu odeio essas minhocas chamadas vírgulas! Acho visualmente nojentas! Amo as reticências, porque ninguém, nunca, nunca mesmo, diz tudo que pensa. Mas elas vão marcar as viradas entre flashes, portanto...como vou mudar todo meu estilo visual, que entrem essas minhocas.)

**Ps(spoiler):** Eu realmente tento, mas o que fica perfeito junto, fica junto e não deve ser separado.¬¬ I´m bad, bad girl. Harry é perfeitoso _CABELUDO_, eu sempre digo isso!Apesar do Cannon ser até ODF, informações de todos os livros estarão presentes. Apesar de não ter digitado, a fic já está terminada.

* * *

_**01.Freak on a leash**_

_"O amor que mais dura é o amor não correspondido." __(William Somerset Maugham)_

_"Feeling like a freak on a leash. (You wanna see the ligth?)_

_Feeling like I have no release. (So do I...)_

_How many times have I felt diseased? (You wanna see the ligth?)_

_Nothing in my life is free... is free." -música tema: Freak on a leash/KORN_

**A**briu os olhos pesados, sentindo a cabeça desorientada pela dor, seu corpo parecia entorpecido, percebeu vagamente que estava sobre sacas velhas e palha espalhadas sobre um chão de terra batida, moveu-se e escutou um tilintar de corrente, observou com desagrado a algema mágica fundida à corrente e ouviu um farfalhar de vestes.

-Você acordou, achei que não ia, antes da lua.

Harry virou-se para o som, olhando o homem na entrada, contorcendo o rosto de raiva, lembrando como havia parado nessa situação.

**...**

**L**embrava que houve um certo frisson quando sua contratação como professor de DCAT fora anunciada, algo parecido com o que houvera quando Malfoy começou a estagiar com Pomfrey, alguns estavam felizes, outros receosos, mas quase nenhum aluno ou professor fora indiferente á sua contratação.

No entanto quando chegavam as férias natalinas, muitos alunos se viam com saudades de Carlos Weasley.

Harry não se incomodava em repetir e explicar quantas vezes fosse necessário a cada aluno até que o conteúdo fosse aprendido, mas com certeza estava entre os mais exigentes e também não se incomodava em descontar pontos de que casa fosse ao mínimo sinal de perturbação.

E para seus e suas prováveis fãs de plantão, Harry se mantinha totalmente anti-social, não permitindo qualquer alongamento de conversa fora de aula e acima de tudo, muitos achavam que se devia ao esforço de guerra cada vez mais evidente, ignoravam o que realmente o preocupava e o adoecia periodicamente, e não fazia questão de se fazer ou parecer agradável.

No último dia letivo antes das férias de natal, após conversar com Pomfrey, Harry se dirigira ao seu dormitório, descobrindo que alguém o esperava já na porta.

**...**

**E** acordara naquele galpão.

Ergueu o punho furioso, mostrando a algema que o ligava a um dos pilares de pedra daquele lugar.

-Pra quê isso, Snape?!

O homem o observava, os olhos negros frios e inexpressivos.

-Para lhe dar tempo.

-Quem lhe disse que eu preciso de tempo?!- berrou erguendo-se enfurecido.

Snape aproximou-se, estava irritado, embora aparentasse calma, quando disse de modo baixo e calmo.

-Você está feliz dessa forma, Potter? Fugindo de tudo? De todos? De você mesmo?! Gosta de se entorpecer assim?!

Harry sentiu-se levemente abalado, mas a irritação da situação, de ver o outro com seu ar superior na sua frente, venceu, ele voltou a gritar, indo em direção ao outro bruxo, parando com a corrente e braço esticados, a dois metros de Snape.

-_VOCÊ_ não tem _NADA_ com _ISSO_!

-Todos tem.- Snape replicou num tom levemente mais alto.

Harry voltou a esticar mais a corrente, agora totalmente enfurecido, berrando:

-_TODOS QUE SE FODAM_!! Não quero ninguém perto de _MIM_! Não quero _VOCÊ_ perto de _MIM_!! Porque você não _LARGA DO MEU PÉ?! E ME SOLTA DAQUI!!_

-Isso é necessário, Potter.- Snape disse lhe dando as costas.

-Me solta, seu _MALDITO_! Essa coisa vai partir a minha mão à noite! _EI! SNAPE!!_

-Duas luas, Potter.- Ele disse e fechou a porta.

Harry fechou os olhos e se deixou cair ajoelhado, que falta fazia a poção de Pomfrey agora; havia dado suas aulas da manhã, agradecendo que não tinha aulas á tarde e que poderia descansar e se preparar para a noite. Mas pelo jeito Snape tinha feito outros malditos planos, suspirou olhando em volta desolado, começando a sentir o frio, percebendo-sem vestes, só com a calça e camisa, olhou o lugar, um amontoado de tralhas, o pilar, as sacas e a palha, só ao se levantar percebeu que também estava sem sapatos e que pelo avançar da escuridão a lua logo chegaria ao alto no céu.

Passara a odiar o que se tornara, se arrependia e depois se recriminava; mas cada lua cheia

Tinha gosto amargo de solidão e da certeza de que sabia, sabia desde o começo, o que iria acontecer, sabia e tinha enfiado os pés pelas mãos.

Sabia que Remo havia lhe prometido em vão.

**...**

**N**aquele mesmo dia, depois que tomara a poção fornecida por Snape, acordara calmo e mais restabelecido na sua cama, espreguiçara com a calma de quem está a acostumado a saber que após uma tempestade vem uma leve e passageira calmaria; mas calmaria de toda forma.

Harry calçara os chinelos aflanelados ao lado da cama... sorriu ao ver-se no pijama favorito, alcançou o guarda-roupa apenas sentindo cansaço e não dor, enfiou-se no roupão. Estava com fome e imaginava se Remo havia feito o chá como sempre... talvez houvesse tempo de conferir a despensa e fazer algo.

Desceu a escada apoiando-se no corrimão, a perna estava um pouco dura e as cicatrizes do feitiço de Voldmort repuxavam um pouco, chegou no corredor e não escutou nada pelo lado da cozinha, se dirigiu a sala.

Teve que admitir que quanto mais o tempo passava, mais curta eram suas calmarias, soube também que apesar de ter certeza que isso era inevitável, ainda sentia ciúme, e que vê-los ali, beijando-se no sofá, ignorando completamente tudo que havia acontecido naquele teto a apenas algumas horas, o fez sentir-se duplamente traído.

Então tudo que se passara, todo o ritual do lobo era uma mentira? Se perguntou vendo Remo acariciar as costas de Sirius, por baixo da camisa.

Virou as costas para os sons, tentando não rever o que vira em sua cabeça, não sabia exatamente o que fazer, o que sentir, passou as mãos nos braços, encontrando o relevo do ferimento que o lobo fizera, nada delicado, seria assim agora?

Afinal, Remo não o tocara mais, mesmo depois, tudo que ele fizera fora se assegurar que ficaria bem até ser tratado, não havia aquela preocupação, aquela ânsia e desespero em te-lo havia?

Não... não havia.

Não havia mesmo mais nada a fazer? Nada.

Mas tampouco iria se esconder no próprio quarto.

Foi a até a cozinha preparar um chá, estava com fome, fez questão de fazer barulho, o sangue esquentando a cada coisa que tirava dos armários.

-Você acordou!- a voz chegou da porta da cozinha.- Porque está de pé?

-Fiquei com fome.- respondeu brevemente.

-Ah! Você se acostuma.- a voz do padrinho chegou alta e calorosa.- As transformações lhe darão fome sempre.

-Você está bem?- perguntou Remo ao seu lado.

-Claro que estou.- disse olhando o outro friamente.

-Que tal uns sanduíches de presunto?- perguntou Sirius abrindo a geladeira.

-Eu fatio.- disse puxando a faca.

- Tudo bem.- disse Sirius lhe empurrando o presunto pela mesa.

Sirius não imaginava que naquele momento Harry desejou, com toda a fúria animal do lobo, enfiar aquela faca no peito dele e torcer, mas Harry despejou seu ódio contra o pedaço de presunto, sendo incapaz apenas de evitar que suas mão tremessem, o que nenhum dos dois repararam... ou se repararam, se abstiveram de comentar.

Harry ainda se perguntava o que teria acontecido se algo o tivesse tirado do sério naquele momento.

**...**

**S**eu pensamento foi interrompido pela lua, cuja influência lhe impunha a mesma ordem de sensações, fazendo sua mente ceder ao instinto animal, até que um uivo longo e lamentoso enchesse o galpão.

**...**

**S**evero entrou na casa da velha fazenda, indo até a lareira, tirando a capa e jogando-a sobre a poltrona, sentando-se no sofá, descalçando os sapatos sem cerimônia, passou a mão no rosto e encarou as chamas sem piscar.

Sentiu o deslocamento ao seu lado e encarou o velho e gordo elfo que trazia um bandeja, com um breve aceno o dispensou, e este deixou a bandeja sobre a mesinha e se foi.

Puxou a xícara de chá e recostou-se melhor no sofá, escutou um uivo longo, fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco antes de beber o liquido fumegante.

Incrível como com o tempo o pavor daquele som foi sendo substituído por outras sensações. Teve pavor dos uivos por muitos anos, mais tarde, ajudando Lupin, aquele som o angustiava, mais tarde, durante a estada do outro em Hogwarts o som lhe irritava, depois quando o autor dos uivos mudou, ele começou a se preocupar.

Severo Snape sabia que tinha muito em que lamentar na vida; amargava muitas de suas decisões, era difícil até achar uma que o incomodasse mais.

Mas talvez, ter deixado o garoto esperando naquela maldita noite e sua própria arrogância em achar que tinha achado uma solução genial para o problema, entrasse na lista das piores.

Era irônico como aquela noite modificara seu relacionamento com Potter, apesar das constantes picuinhas costumeiras, a convivência se tornara sólida, Potter mudara naquele dia e depois quando retomaram as aulas de oclumência, algumas arestas haviam sido aparadas.

Terminou o chá, ainda tentando ignorar os uivos, tentando se fazer lembrar de que precisaria de um feitiço silenciador no quarto quando fosse dormir, puxou o pequeno prato da bandeja, dando a primeira garfada no bolo escuro.

Chocolate.

**...**

**O **sabor do Chocolate era uma característica d_'O Covil',_ Severo já perdia as contas de quantas vezes era obrigado por Alvo a visitar Harry e Remo, para tratar "coisas da Ordem", achava ridículo ver Potter esforçando-se em parecer uma boa "dona de casa", servindo chá e bolo que Alvo nunca se negava em "experimentar".

Pelo menos naquele dia tinha um real motivo para estar ali, ofereceria a caridade de pedir uma opinião a Lupin sobre o caso dos lobisomens aliados a Voldmort, por isso ignorou a costumeira saída de Potter e Dumbledore; outra coisa estranha nas visitas.

Foi enquanto fingia que escutava as considerações de Lupin que sua curiosidade sonserina o atiçara, tantas vezes viera aquela casa, mas nunca se dera conta sobre o que Alvo Dumbledore e Harry Potter faziam quando se retiravam para a biblioteca.

-Você acha que Alvo saberia dizer?- foi a ultima palavra de Lupin.

A deixa perfeita.

-Bom perguntar, - disse pousando a xícara na mesa.- além do mais, vou aproveitar para pedir que Potter arranje algumas Espadifloras da índia para a nova receita de mata-cão.

-Seria bom.- disse Lupin de modo vago recolhendo a bandeja dirigindo-se a cozinha.

Severo levantou-se, ignorando o quanto Lupin andava disperso nas últimas semanas e andou pelo corredor, finalmente iria saber o que tanto os dois grifinórios faziam na biblioteca.

A certa distância a porta semi-aberta deixou que o som lhe chegasse com facilidade.

-Porquê diabos temos que pagar a fiança de Mundongo, ele está ficando acostumado Dumbledore, não seria melhor ele fugir uma vez e outra?

-Precisamos dele, e se ele se tornar um fugitivo será difícil evitar que pare em Azkaban ou coisa pior... entenda Harry, Mundongo tem sido leal e útil.

-Não estou duvidando da lealdade dele, só da conta das prisões dele...

- Você não precisaria assinar as retiradas se tivéssemos a procuração...facilitaria para ambos.

Severo se inclinou levemente contra a porta e viu Dumbledore olhando pela janela para fora, e Potter sentado na escrivaninha, arranhando alguma coisa, com uma pena gasta. Potter dera uma meia risada e atalhou rapidamente.

-Se eu não tivesse que assinar os cheques, você não teria mais desculpa pra vir comer do meu bolo, Dumbledore.

-Verdade, Harry... verdade, não vamos privar esse velho de um pouco de açúcar certo?- respondeu Dumbledore com sua típica entonação brincalhona.

-Os duendes ainda estão incomodando Hagrid por fazer esse serviço?- disse Potter pousando a pena na mesa.

-Ah, claro, seria mais fácil se você fizesse as retiradas e levasse até Hogwarts Harry, mas eu compreendo seu ponto de vista... os duendes estão apenas "preocupados" por haver retiradas sem depósitos...

-Bom, eu ainda não recebi a resposta do curso para aurores e Remo não pode se empregar... não há mesmo como haver depósitos, mas não quero movimentar a conta de Sirius.- disse o rapaz levantando e indo até Dumbledore entregando dois pedaços de pergaminho timbrados e lacrados a Dumbledore.

-E prêmio do Tribruxo, Harry?

Potter virou-se irritado e era a primeira vez que o via ser grosseiro com Dumbledore.

-Você sabe muito bem que fim eu dei aquele dinheiro! Já falamos sobre isso.

Ele disse guardando papéis, penas, tinta e o bastão de cera para lacre, com um repelão para dentro da primeira gaveta da escrivaninha, batando-a ao fechar.

-Harry, não quero que pense que estou me metendo em seus assuntos particulares...- disse Alvo se virando.

-Fred e Jorge não precisam de um sócio, Alvo, não estou interessado em me meter com a loja.

Dumbledore encarou o outro quando este se virou.

-Apenas me preocupo com você, Harry.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Só acho que já tínhamos discutido isso.

-Certo, certo.- sorriu Dumbledore com uma piscadinha.- Não se aborreça com a teimosia de um velho.

**...**

**S**evero deixou o bolo inacabado sobre a mesinha, olhando vagamente o fogo, o estomago embrulhado, se lembrou que , naquele dia, pela primeira vez não jogara na cara de Potter que fazia a poção de Lupin de graça, não tivera coragem, pois ainda estava sobre o efeito da surpresa ao descobrir quem era um dos 'patrocinadores' da Ordem.

Levantou-se deixando tudo para trás , lembranças não o ajudariam a dormir e seriam longos dias.

* * *

**Freak on a leash- **Aberração na coleira.

**trecho- **"Me sentindo como uma aberração na coleira (você quer ver a luz?)

Sentindo como se eu não tivesse saída (Assim como eu?)

Quantas vezes eu já me senti doente(Você quer ver a luz?)

Nada na minha vida é de graça... de graça."

**Bastão de cera**- usado para lacrar cartas, imaginei que um mero feitiço não fosse aceito pelo chatos duendes de Gringotes, por isso me inspirei nos carimbos de assinatura japoneses e na antiga tradição dos sinetes, imagina-se portanto para esta fic, que de modo mágico se imprime uma assinatura no lacre, tornando o documento oficial. Coisa só aceita após a maioridade do bruxo.

**"Harry ainda se perguntava o que teria acontecido se algo o tivesse tirado do sério naquele momento."**- Nada, porque você, meu querido, é um banana! (Eu posso provar, os próximos capítulos!) Odiamos Dumbie nessas fics, Certo?


	2. In my place

Eu não esqueci que o casal ternura foi feliz, slash, Harry/Remo pra quem tava com saudade.(estavam? EU NÃO! Podem ficar tristes!!!Huahuahauhau! cof cof...)

Harry e Sevvie? Eu os adoro juntos, e vão ter ótimas cenas quase fluffys, mas todo mundo sabe, que nessa fic o destino do Harry continua ser sofrer, e eu acho que sofrer no estilo se estrepar no final, tem muita àgua pra essa ponte, amantes, brigas, drogas, filhotes e tudo mais. Mas continue a torcida Srta Kinomoto! (Cruzes! Só 3 reviews??? Eu estou velha e enferrujada mesmo...) querem que eu volte mesmo? MAIS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!

* * *

****_**my place***_

_"Nunca se deixe abalar pelo simples fato de ter demonstrado seus sentimentos para quem nunca soube aproveitá-los; o que importa é que você soube assumí-los sem medo, e essa pessoa que não aproveitou verá o quanto perdeu..."(sem referência a autor)_

"_I was scared, I was scared_

_Tired and underprepared_

_But I waited for you_

_If you go, if you go_

_Then leave me down here on my own_

_Then I'll wait for you, yeah-música tema: in my place /coldplay_

**S**uas mãos seguraram fortemente a do homem ao seu lado, ainda mudo de surpresa, puxou-o escada acima.

-Harry...- ele havia murmurado.

-Quieto Remo... você não viu o quarto...

A felicidade estava em sua voz, na forma como andava e puxava o homem mais velho, naquele segundo, ver a surpresa e o carinho nos olhos dourados era tudo.

As mãos que puxavam para o segundo andar, logo empurravam pelo quarto, e carinhosas abraçavam, acariciavam e tocavam o ser amado, com desprendimento. Não foi difícil se apaixonar por ele aos dezesseis, depois de ter medo da solidão a vida inteira, era tão confortável sonhar, era confortável imaginar uma vida à dois, Voldmort, guerra, profecia. Tudo vago naquela promessa de amor adolescente, nas promessas feita nos encontros em Hogsmeade, no gosto de rebeldia e liberdade, e de proteção.

Sua mão ainda tinha a cicatriz de seu 5º ano, mas naquele momento, não via, mesmo quando despiu o outro, as cicatrizes dele não eram visíveis, tudo parecia luminoso, a luz da tarde entrava pela janela, passando pela cortina, chegava com cheiro de verão, e iluminava o corpo de Remo, seus cabelos claros e os olhos. Harry aprendera a amar os braços de Remo, sua barriga, suas coxas, amava o cheiro e o gosto, amava o calor e a proteção que sentia. Os gemidos na voz melodiosa.

Enquanto sua boca reverenciava a textura e sabor da pele, o inverter de posições, ser tomado, Harry aprendera a gostar da forma como Remo o tomava, como se movia e como o tocava, como gemiam juntos e principalmente como ele o abraçava depois de suspiros saciados, o abraçar e dormir juntos.

Por mais tolo e romântico que fosse, naquele primeiro dia de Covil, Harry achou que a expressão "Lua de Mel" era perfeita.

Quando acordou a noite já chegava, da porta do quarto, Harry olhara, Remo dormindo em sua cama e sentiu-se feliz.

Sua casa. Sua cama.

**S**ua cama, Harry sempre achara que cama era o único sinônimo de paz em sua vida, em sua, cama embaixo da escada, mesmo quando ferido, com fome ou sozinho, não precisava se arcar aos desejos de seus parentes, sozinho, mas livre, no pequeno armário, mas sem ter que se preocupar se murmurava, sonhava, ou imaginava, em Hogwarts a cama tinha sido o repouso de medos e perturbações, e mesmo quando os sonhos não eram mais restauradores, as cortinas de sua cama ainda lhe protegiam de olhares atravessados, sua cama, seu único refúgio.

Talvez vivesse de sonho, ou em sonho.

**F**oi por isso que naquele dia, depois de chegar em casa, encontrando-a vazia novamente, dera de ombros, Remo e Sirius viviam saindo agora, muitas vezes não deixavam bilhetes e Harry também parara de deixar. Nunca sabia se estavam mesmo a mando da ordem ou atrás de qualquer coisa que preferia ignorar, pensou apenas, enquanto subia a escada, na água quente do banho que iria tomar, seus pés estavam cansados de passar um dia acompanhando Rony e Mione atrás da lista para o casamento, tendo que aturar os gêmeos e Gina, cada qual a seu modo lhe irritando.

Como Hermione dissera, estava se tornando um ranzinza.

Havia sorrido com a imagem da amiga grávida lhe dizendo isso, mão nas costas, barriga pouco saliente ainda, reclamando do tempo.

Abriu a porta do quarto e entrou.

Olhando para dentro.

Díficil dizer o que aconteceu primeiro. Mas se lembrava do casaco escorregar para o chão, e de sua voz romper os gemidos baixos dos dois.

Em sua cama.

Não lembrava exatamente o que tinha gritado, só como os dois o olharam, como os dois finalmente diziam, não, como Sirius não tivera reservas em lhe dizer a verdade, como os expulsou do quarto, como os xingara.

Como furioso, apontou para sua cama e murmurara "incendio".

**...**

**A**cordou com o amargo na garganta, dolorido... com um pouco de frio, ao encolher-se escutou o retinir de metal e olhou instintivamente para sua mão..., seu pulso estava vermelho e esfolado, mas a algema estava lá, provavelmente enfeitiçada para acompanhar a mudança de tamanho da transformação, espirrou e limpou o nariz no que sobrara da manga de sua roupa, maldição, suas roupas estavam todas rasgadas, sabia que agora, olhando em torno, que o cobertor que estava embolado em suas pernas seriam seu único conforto... mais a frente observou uma bandeja, um pouco distante, talvez para evitar algum acidente deveria estar com fome, mas estava enjoado, deveria comer, a transformação acabava com qualquer um, principalmente sem a poção, mas sentia-se realmente enjoado. Sua cabeça doía e afinal, não sentia vontade de nada, sentou-se olhando vagamente o nada, apenas puxando a bandeja, ignorando tudo a sua volta.

**...**

**S**evero balançou a cabeça, olhando pela janela do galpão a figura estática do outro bruxo, virou-se, tinha que ir até Hogwarts para comunicar onde enfiara o "menino-dourado' ou Dumbledore iria vir pessoalmente verificar e não tinha interesse em ver Alvo perto tão cedo, muito menos de modo mágico, estragaria tudo.

Se contentou em andar o trecho até a estrada, longe suficiente do galpão. E desaparatar.

**...**

**A** comida parecia amarga, seu corpo parecia ter relutância em consumí-la, lembrava-se que adquirira o hábito de cozinhar, era uma forma de sentir-se útil em casa... como os momentos ali eram calmos, comuns, humanos, ás vezes Harry se perguntava se com o tempo não estava se cansando do mundo mágico, de seus problemas, de suas dores... afastou a comida com a ponta dos dedos raspados e sujos e com um suspiro se aninhou no chão envolto no cobertor sentindo-se doente.

Nunca se sentia totalmente encaixado, pensou olhando a corrente com indiferença, nunca se sentia plenamente satisfeito com o que fazia, talvez fosse infantil e ingrato, talvez não fosse tão maduro quando queria ser, talvez, talvez, talvez.

Talvez apenas quisesse paz.

Ali era calmo, não havia ninguém, ninguém para censurar, para agradar, para temer, revirou-se no chão.

Mas era tão vazio, tão solitário. Como seu velho armário, ou, como uma tumba.

Harry sabia, devia ter morrido antes.

Há muito tempo.

Fechou os olhos devagar, desejando nunca mais abri-los.

**...**

**S**evero ajeitou a capa enquanto evitava suspirar de tédio vendo Dumbledore enrolá-lo com um maço de papéis, a cada dia que passava não podia deixar de pensar que o velho tinha planos que não estava partilhando com ninguém, coisas que ele deveria estar guardando em um segundo compartimento em sua mente, isso o assustava, se é que poderia definir assim, desde que a própria ordem vinha tendo uma certa divisão, via com mais freqüência que o diretor estava fazendo planos paralelos.

-Chá, Severo?

-Não Alvo. Eu gostaria de avisar...

-Sei que você não vai passar os feriados aqui...- disse o diretor com um sorriso amigável.

-Eu estou surpreso. - respondeu com um resmungo, seria incrível se ele não soubesse que havia saído com bagagem e carregando um "mala" junto. –Apenas gostaria de avisar os motivos...

-Eu sei o que tem acontecido com nosso professor de DCAT, Severo.

"Professor de DCAT, agora?" Pensou Severo encarando os olhos azuis com seriedade, pois ignorava que a discórdia entre eles estava nesse nível.

-Mesmo Alvo?- disse calmamente observando o cintilar de Fawkes refletindo no aro do óculos meia-lua. –Devo dizer que estou surpreso com sua calma perante o assunto.

Alvo piscou e suspirou.

-Não pense que eu ignoro os membros da Ordem, Severo, mas no momento minha intervenção seria muito mal recebida.

"Uma desculpa muito pobre, meu velho" pensou Severo seriamente.

-E temos questões muito mais sérias no momento, - Dumbledore disse se levantando e indo até Fawkes que soltara uma nota grave e se arrepiara. -Já que Voldemort tem se movido com menos intensidade desde que conseguimos dar fim ao problema de vazamento de informações.

-Tudo que ele tem feito é tentado fazer nosso _professor de DCAT _esticar o seu pescoço para fora de Hogwarts em dia de lua cheia.- disse sem olhar o diretor diretamente.

-Garanto que ele tem outras preocupações no momento, não que essa não seja uma de suas prioridades.

-Outra informação de seu novo informante?- Disse cinicamente.

-Severo, não fique incomodado com o fato de precisarmos de mais informações.- disse o velho levando a ave até a janela.

Com certeza ele não sentiria incomodo nenhum... assim que descobrisse de quem vinham as novas informações. Levantou-se e ajeitou as vestes.

-Bom, creio que meu motivo para vir lhe comunicar minha falta na escola durante o feriado de natal, foi uma perda de tempo.

-Não meu rapaz, você não vai deixar um velho sem notícias de seu garoto, vai?

"Devia" pensou mal controlando um sorriso torto. "Afinal estou com o seu professor de DCAT e não um garoto." Pensou.

-Esteve inconsciente quase o dia todo, mas mandarei notícias relevantes, pode me comunicar qualquer coisa via lareira. -Disse indo em direção à porta.

"Mas sinceramente, não espero."

Seu caminho até os portões, foram alvo de pensamentos tortuosos.

Do olhar apático de Pomfrey quando conversaram,e fora sem dúvida uma longa e frutífera conversa, apesar da curandeira não saber o quanto, até a conversa reveladora com Dumbledore.

Não saia de sua cabeça que alguma peça do quebra cabeça não se encaixava, que não sabia tudo sobre a depressão de Potter e que o fim do paraíso no Covil não era tudo que tinha naquela cabeça amaldiçoada.

Principalmente depois de sua longa e infrutífera tentativa de invadir a sala e o alojamento dele, ficou surpreso em perceber que era mais fácil abrir a correspondência lacrada do Lorde das Trevas que passar pelas barreiras que o Jovem prof de DCAT havia colocado em suas portas.

Sempre fora perseverante em sua paciência... sabia que Potter tinha informações que explicavam as novas atitudes de Dumbledore, e iria conseguir algumas agora, pensou um pouco mais refeito para a sessão de poções que deveria ter a mão nesses dias.

Mal percebera que já tinha ultrapassado os portões e podia aparatar.

E manteve-se ocupado todo resto da tarde, ignorando o jantar mandado pelos elfos, só indo dormir exausto, cabeça fervilhando de teorias, dando uma última olhada no medalhão de alarme ligado ao galpão onde Potter passaria sua última noite como lobisomem antes de entrar na casa, garantindo que sua cabeça estava virada para a porta e apoiando a mão sobre a varinha debaixo do travesseiro.

Velhos hábitos nunca morrem.

* * *

**Sei que está bem mais curto mas o próximo é muito empolgante... tem Lobo Harry e Sevvie com problemas com elfos velhos.**

*****_** In my place**_** - **Em meu lugar.

***trecho- **"_"Eu estava assustado, estava assustado_

_Cansado e despreparado_

_Mas eu esperei por você_

_Se você for, se você for_

_Então deixe-me aqui sozinho e abatido_

_Então eu esperarei por você, sim"_


End file.
